Alternate Endings
by Hinotama Soul
Summary: This is where I take regular old episodes and give 'em a funny twist.
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This alternate ending is for the episode when Yami Bakura takes Téa, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi to the Shadow Realm and separates each of their bodies from their souls to be sealed within their favorite cards. Now, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura are dueling for the Millennium Puzzle and the souls. We leave off at the part when Yami Bakura is about to play the Change of Heart.  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, I'll move, and you will lose. This is the play that will win me your Millennium Puzzle. *slaps down card* First, I'll play the Lady of Faith in Attack mode. Next, I'll play this card.  
  
Yugi: *gasps* The Change of Heart! Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?  
  
YB: Yes, and a very powerful card indeed, for this is the card that will turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy.  
  
Y: No, I refuse!  
  
YB: I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter. The Change of Heart allows me to control any one of you and turn you against your friends, and the one I choose is you, little Yugi.  
  
Yami Yugi: Leave the young one out of this!  
  
YB: Why should I? By simply destroying him, I'll defeat you as well. *raises card* You're here to guide and protect him?! Then protect him against THIS! *slaps it down*  
  
Everyone calls out to Yugi as a bright light shines onto his face. Bakura emerges from the card as the Change of Heart.  
  
Y: It's Bakura! So your soul must have been sealed within your favorite card as well.  
  
Bakura: I want to help, but we must act quickly.  
  
He flies toward the Lady of Faith, but she throws him away, sending him flying straight toward Yugi (the Dark Magician). The Change of Heart has taken over the Dark Magician. Yugi has now turned against his friends. He attacks Téa with Dark Magic Attack, sending her to the Graveyard. Fortunately, Yami Yugi doesn't lose any Life Points because she was in Defense mode.  
  
YY, Joey, and Tristan: Téa!!!  
  
YB: *laughs evilly* That's one soul down, three to go. But for now, little Yugi's is under my control, ha, ha, ha!!! It's your turn. But what are you doing to do now? In a few turns, your friends will all be in the Graveyard, and your Millennium Puzzle will be MINE!!! I hope you don't harbor further illusions about saving your little friend. You've already played Reborn the Monster. twice!  
  
YY: *draws a card and snarls* thinking: I have no cards in my hand that can stop Yugi. But I just drew Raigeki, which sends all of my opponent's cards in play to the Graveyard. But. along with the Lady of Faith, I'd be destroying a part of myself. *looks solemn*  
  
J: *cries* Téa's gone.  
  
T: Big Yugi brought both of us back, so maybe.  
  
YY: *slaps down card* I play Raigeki, which sends the monsters you have in play to the Graveyard! And now I send my Flame Swordsman to attack your Life Points directly since you have no monsters on the field, to win me this duel!  
  
Yugi the Dark Magician and the Lady of Faith disappear from the field. Joey, who is infuriated, finishes the job.  
  
YB: *laughs manically* I may not have won the Millennium Puzzle, but you sacrificed your little Yugi's own soul to do so! I'll release you all from the Shadow Realm now, but only two of your friends will be normal. You'll have both Téa's and your empty shells. Perhaps you can teach them to wash dishes or something!!!  
  
YY: Téa may be gone, but I will not allow Yugi to become a mindless slave! I'll take care of him!  
  
Yami Bakura disappears, and the gang is now out of the Shadow Realm. Yami Yugi has now permanently taken over Yugi's body, since it no longer has its soul. Téa, Joey, and Tristan wake up.  
  
T: *yawns* I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental.  
  
J: Same here. Last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow.  
  
T: Speaking of which, where IS he? *hears a rustling in the bushes and looks into it* Bakura!  
  
Bakura is crying. Yugi (who is now forever Yami Yugi), awakens and heads over to the bush.  
  
B: I'm sorry, Yugi. I failed. I could not control the evil Bakura.  
  
YY: *leans toward Bakura's ear* You couldn't do anything about it. It's okay. I just hope the others won't notice the new changes that have resulted from this Shadow Game.  
  
The empty Téa wakes up and stares blankly at the others.  
  
J: Hey, Téa! Hey, what gives? *waves hand in front of her eyes* Yo, Téa! Helllllo?  
  
Yami Yugi, who doesn't want the others to know what really happened (to save them pain), is forced to lie.  
  
YY: Uh, while you all were asleep, Téa had a really bad fall. I think she is still shaken from the impact.  
  
T: You should have told us right away, Yugi! We could have helped her.  
  
YY: I tried, but you wouldn't wake up. I'm sure she will be just fine in a few days.  
  
B: *sobs* Try a lifetime. *Yami Yugi shushes him*  
  
J: What was dat, Bakura?  
  
YY: Uh, nothing. *gets a mean look in his eyes* Let's go find my grandfather!  
  
J: *surprised* Whoa. uh, you got it, Yuge.  
  
A scream is heard from the distance. (This is Mai, as a result of her confrontation with Panik.)  
  
T: What was that?  
  
YY: I don't know, guys, but whatever it is, it's time to duel!  
  
J: *noticing Yugi's strange remark* Uh. Yuge.?  
  
The End 


	2. Yugi vs. Kaiba Rematch

NOTE: This is an alternate ending for the episode when Yami Yugi and Kaiba are dueling on the top of Pegasus' castle. They each have 400 Life Points at this point, and Yami Yugi has debilitated the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon so that it loses 1200 Attack points per turn. One of its heads has been destroyed by the Celtic Guardian, and we leave off at the point when Kaiba used Reborn the Monster to revive one head. It is Yami Yugi's turn; the duel can now be won by slicing off the other rotting head. But Kaiba has stepped onto a ledge, assuring that he will fall from the blast that will happen if Yugi destroys his monster head.  
  
Yami Yugi: *points his finger at Kaiba* I've never backed down before, Kaiba, and I'm not starting now. Celtic Guardian -  
  
Téa: Yugi, no! Wait! You can't do this!  
  
Normal Yugi's voice pops into Yami Yugi's head. A moral struggle occurs inside Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi: She's right.  
  
YY: *thinks in response to Yugi* I must.  
  
Y: But it isn't right.  
  
YY: WE must.  
  
Y: There has to be another way.  
  
YY: There isn't.  
  
Y: Oh, yes there is.  
  
YY: There is?  
  
Y: *in a panic* Trust me. Put the Celtic Guardian in Defense mode.  
  
YY: All right, I guess. *shouts to Kaiba* I'm putting my Celtic Guardian in Defense mode.  
  
Joey: What'd he do dat for?  
  
Bakura: By not attacking, Yugi has just sacrificed his Celtic Guardian. He's just lucky he won't be losing any Life Points since both it and Kuriboh are both in Defense mode.  
  
Tristan: Yugi's giving Kaiba mercy!  
  
Téa: *clenches fist* I knew you'd do the right thing, Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: *laughs evilly* Yugi, are you too afraid to hurt me? Shows how good a duelist you are, ha, ha, ha!! You're not man enough to finish the job. Now, Blue Eyes, attack the Celtic Guardian! White Lightening!  
  
The revived Blue Eyes head attacks the Celtic Guardian, obliterating him from the field. Yami Yugi snarls. Bandit Keith, who is watching from inside the castle, laughs.  
  
Bandit Keith: I can't believe Yugi didn't just finish him off that turn. A real duelist wouldn't do that. *scoffs*  
  
Yugi and Yami Yugi mentally communicate again.  
  
YY: I hope you haven't misled me.  
  
Y: Trust me, please. Just draw a card, but don't do anything this turn.  
  
YY: You must be joking! *speaks to Kaiba* My turn is over now.  
  
K: *draws a card* You fool! You know I cannot break through your defense, but I guess it won't hurt me to keep trying. White Lightening!  
  
The Kuriboh keep multiplying, as they did before, so the defense holds. The last rotting head of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon has melted away (but he didn't lose Life Points), leaving a regular Blue Eyes on the field. Yugi continues to draw but not attack, and Kaiba can't do a thing about it. Soon, the sky begins to darken. The duel has lasted for many hours.  
  
Joey: I'm starving. When is Yugi finally gonna clean his clocks?  
  
Bakura: He can't do that, remember? Kaiba's ultimatum prevents him from doing that.  
  
J: I'm so hungry, I forgot.  
  
Téa: I don't know if it's better to put one person to his death by falling or put everyone to death from starvation.  
  
Tristan: What are you talking about?! This is all your fault!  
  
Bandit Keith: *from above* I've had enough; it's time for dinner. *leaves*  
  
Kaiba: *starts to tremble from weakness and hunger and almost faints* Okay, Yugi! Look, I surrender. *looks solemn* All I want to do is rescue my little brother, Mokuba, but I won't be able to do that if I die from hunger. *slaps down his cards*  
  
Yami Yugi changes back into Yugi. Kaiba is about to leave the castle top but stops.  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, if you're going to go into the castle rescue your grampa now, I request that you allow me to follow your friends so I can sneak in with you. I don't normally sink to this level, but I'll do anything - ANYTHING to save Mokuba now.  
  
Joey: Yugi! You aren't gonna let this jerk use us after all that he's done, are you?  
  
Yugi: I - I don't know.  
  
Kaiba opens his briefcase, and beside his dueling disks in a small pocket are packages of chocolate bars. Joey, drooling, rushes over and takes one.  
  
J: Hey Yuge, maybe we can go with it after all!! *eats*  
  
K: Just like you, Joey. Drooling like the puppy dog you are! *Joey gets mad*  
  
The rest of the gang dives for the bars, and finally, Yugi takes one as well.  
  
Y: *points* To the castle!  
  
A few minutes later, the gang reaches the castle door. Kemo, the guard, checks for star chips before he opens the door.  
  
Kemo: Only two of you are duelists! I can't let all of you in!  
  
Bakura: Of course you can. We're the cheerleaders.  
  
Suddenly, Kemo notices how tall Yugi has gotten. In fact, he's now taller than the rest of his friends!  
  
Kemo: Yugi Muto, how did you get so tall? *starts to page Pegasus*  
  
Yugi: *stiffens* I grow and shrink all the time. Don't you notice?  
  
While Yugi was talking, the rest of the group ran into the castle. Kemo tried to grab them, but while doing that, Yugi (who was getting a little piggyback ride from Kaiba), ran in as well. They ran into the dining hall, where dinner was being served. Kaiba, without thanking Yugi, grabbed a few things from the table and ran into the dark halls of the castle. Pegasus, who was informed of this irregularity, caught up with Kaiba once more.  
  
Pegasus: Ah, Kaiba-boy. How cowardly of you to sneak in with your nemesis, little Yugi. Helping each other out. How touching.  
  
His Millennium Eye glows.  
  
P: Since you didn't abide by my rules in my castle, you're gonna have to pay.  
  
Kaiba's soul is taken into a blank card, just like Mokuba's.  
  
Pegasus: Ah, the brothers Kaiba. Their cards are so close, but their souls are so far. Now, their souls are in different dimensions. And with this empty shell, we'll have someone to wash the dishes of tonight's feast! *laughs evilly*  
  
The End 


End file.
